Wicked Game
by Cygna
Summary: [CompleteShortfic][PWP] Harry und Snape.. oder?


Disclaimer: Don't have, don't sue, don't tell  
  
Rating: R!  
  
Warnings: Slashyness ahead! Mild!Bondage .. TINY!Spoiler für OotP ... eigentlich unwichtig, es kommt wird nur eine Person erwähnt, die in dem Buch neu auftritt... aber nur erwähnt!! Also ist es nicht wichtig... *arg* was andres wollt ich net nehmen ^^'''   
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Snape ... psssscht!  
  
Note: Im Urlaub auf einer kleinen Insel auf einem Macintosh Laptop geschrieben ... das entschuldigt alles *findet* achja, r/r wär net schlecht ^^  
  
,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,  
  
Harry ließ seine Hand auf und ab gleiten, kräftig rubbelnd. Er stöhnte und wischte sich unwirsch mit einer Hand eine störende Haarsträhne aus den Augen. Das war wirklich ein Knochenjob, nicht, dass er das nicht gerne für Severus tat, aber trotzdem ging das ganz schön in die Muskeln. "Sev.." maulte Harry.   
  
"Hmm.." Severus schaute auf und direkt in die Augen von seinem jungen Freund.   
  
"Wie lange noch? Mein Arm tut weh."  
  
"Mister Potter -" In solchen Situationen verfiel Severus gerne in die alte Lehrer-Schüler-Handhabe. "- tun sie ihre Arbeit gründlich oder.."  
  
"Oder was? Willst du mir etwa Nachsitzen aufbrummen? Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler, vergiss das nicht."  
  
Er hatte in seiner Tätigkeit gestoppt und sah ihn nun fordernd an. "Mach weiter, Potter. Die Kessel schrubben sich nicht von alleine."  
  
Harry kicherte. "Sag bitte."  
  
"Bist du reif fürs St.Mungo?"  
  
"Och komm schon Sev.. ich hab dir auch schon bei den ganzen Kesseln geholfen." Er stand auf und verkreuzte die Arme.  
  
"Nein." Severus nahm den Federkiel wieder auf und elegant glitt die metallene Spitze über das Pergament, eine grüne Tintenspur hinterlassend. Die geschwungene, grüne Linie endete jäh in einem sich ausbreitenden Klecks, als Harry bei Severus auf den Schoß kletterte und anfing an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
"Harry... hör auf.." Eigentlich sollte das autoritär klingen, was aber fehl schlug,da die Worte von einem leisen, kehligen Stöhnen unterbrochen wurden. Harry grinste und machte weiter, nun Severus Ohrmuschel mit seiner Zunge hinauf leckend.   
  
"Ich sagte hör auf." Harry wurde unsanft bis vor zur Kante von den Knien seines Partners geschoben.  
  
"Nicht jetzt. Erst wenn du fertig bist.. ich hab hier auch noch zu tun. Und dank deiner Ungestümheit darf ich das ganze Pergament noch einmal abschreiben."  
  
Harry seufzte, doch kurz darauf machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
„Evanesca!"   
  
Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Kessel blitzten und blinkten mit Stolz und strahlten einen Glanz aus, als wären sie gerade mit Schneckenschleim eingerieben worden. Harry drehte sich grinsend um und nahm wieder Severus' Hals in Beschlag.  
  
"Harry.. Du solltest das per Hand machen.. das ist viel schonender für das Material."  
  
Harry ließ eine Hand an Severus' Roben hinabgleiten und purrte in sein Ohr. "Ich wüsste noch etwas viel besseres mit meinen Händen anzufangen.."  
  
Die Hand glitt unter die schwarze Robe und fand ...nichts.  
  
"Oh, Professor, was haben wir denn da... Keine Hose unter den Roben? Was soll ich nur dazu sagen?"  
  
"Am besten nichts., lass Taten sprechen.. oder nein! Nicht! Ich muss noch die Arbeit zu Ende bringen." versuchte Severus mit fester Stimme zu sagen, was er raus bekam hörte sich aber keineswegs so an, sondern eher zitternd.  
  
"Och bitte Sev.." Die Hand hatte ihr ursprüngliches Ziel gefunden und legte sich um Severus' Penis, der gerade mal halbhart war.  
  
"Mach ich dich etwa nicht mehr an?" Harry zog eine Schnute und rieb sanft mit seinem Daumen über die leicht feuchte Eichel.  
  
"Harry.. quäl mich nicht so.. ich muss den Bericht bis morgen abgeben.."  
  
"Schreib ihn danach."  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich danach immer erledigt bin."   
  
"Benutz eine flotte Feder."  
  
"Nicht mein Stil."  
  
"Seeev!" Harry sah Severus gequält an. "Du vergisst, was ich in der Hand halte.." grinste er dann mit funkelnden Augen und drückte den Penis in seiner Hand leicht. Severus keuchte leise auf. Harry sah die Schlacht schon als gewonnen und begann langsam mit seinem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen unter der Eichel zu reiben.  
  
"Genügt diese Behandlung oder braucht das Material eine schonendere Art von Zuwendung?" Er leckte Severus mit der Zunge über die Lippen und war entzückt über das kleine Stöhnen, dass sich aus dessen Mund drang. Weiter an dem sich versteifenden Penis reibend, stieg Harry von Severus' Schoß und kniete sich unter den Schreibtisch.  
  
Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und als Harrys Zunge über die Eichelspitze glitt, gab er ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich. Harry sah dies als Aufforderung weiter zu machen und stülpte nun die Lippen über den   
  
Kopf des Schwanzes, mit der Zunge kleine Kreise über die empfindliche Haut ziehend. Mit der Hand half er nach, fasste unten an der Wurzel an und ließ, seine Finger den Weg hinauf tänzeln.  
  
Severus hob die Hüften ein wenig nach oben, kam Harrys Mund entgegen und seine eine Hand krallte sich an der Stuhllehne fest, während die andere verkrampft in Harrys Haaren ruhte. Seine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber Harry zusehen oder sich doch lieber ganz der Art von Elektrizität hingeben wollte, die ihn in ruhigen Wellen durch seinen Körper schwappte, ihn sogar in den Finger- und Zehenspitzen erreichte.  
  
Harry erzeugte ein kleines Vakuum, indem er saugte und dabei den Kopf anhob und es wieder ein bisschen löste, als er den Kopf und dadurch auch seinen Mund wieder senkte, die ganze Zeit die Lippen fest um den Schaft geschlossen. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und gerade, als Severus einen Seufzer von sich gab, ließ er mit einem nassen Geräusch ab und pustete kalte Luft längs der Erektion. Severus erschauderte und Harry grinste. Er öffnete die Augen vollständig und sah Harry an, als hätte dieser ihn gerade aus dem berühmten Dornröschen-Schlaf erweckt.  
  
Er musste bei Harrys feuchten Lippen unwillkürlich lächeln, ein Anblick, der jeden seiner Schüler in die Flucht getrieben hätte, doch Harry hingegen setzte sich in seinen Schoß und küsste Severus auf die Lippen, ohne dabei den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
Erst als er Severus' Zunge spürte, die Einlass erforderte, gab er nach und ließ sie ein, begrüßte sie mit seiner.  
  
Severus schmeckte seinen eigenen salzig-bitteren Geschmack, Speichel und Harry. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was die Geschmacksart "Harry" wirklich ausmachte, er wusste nur, dass er davon mehr wollte. Er ließ seine Hände, die bisher auf Harrys Brust und Rücken geruht hatten, hinabgleiten, die eine umfasste eine Pobacke und fing an, mit dem Mittelfinger dort zu massieren, wo sie den After vermutete, die andere machte sich daran, den für solche Momente viel zu komplizierten Reißverschluss zu öffnen.  
  
Was sie auch erfolgreich erledigte und dann unter den Bund der Jeans huschte, wo sie sich an dem jugendlich-steifen Penis festhielt.  
  
Harry unterbrach auf Grund von Sauerstoffmangel den Kuss und sah Severus erhitzt an. "Wie wär's, wenn wir das ganze ins Bett verlegen?"  
  
Sein Partner nickte atemlos und hob Harry von seinem Schoß auf den Boden, raffte sich dann selbst auf und ging mit offener Robe und tropfendem Ständer hinter Harry her, ihm sanft am Nacken knabbernd. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, drehte sich Harry um, zog Severus im Nacken zu sich runter und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen.  
  
Severus machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wobei Harrys Kniekehlen an den Rand des Bettes stießen und er rücklings auf die Matratze fiel, den schlanken Mann mit sich ziehend. Er grinste und Severus stützte sich auf   
  
Knie und Ellbogen, die Robe halb über sie gebreitet. Er sah aus als würde er überlegen und belegte Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.  
  
"Was? Kein Sex, oder was guckst du so?"  
  
"Neinein.. ich überlege nur gerade, ob.. wärst du vielleicht., für etwas Neues bereit?"  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Solange es dich, mich und deinen Adonis von Schwanz beinhaltet,   
  
gerne." sagte er dann schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Severus schnaubte verächtlich, küsste Harry dann aber kurz und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Robentasche.  
  
"Erstmal hast du viel zu viel an." Er starrte missmutig auf die geöffnete Hose und das T-Shirt. "Und auch noch Schuhe im Bett. Mister Potter, ich glaube ich muss ihnen Punkte abziehen."  
  
"Eine Bestrafung wäre mir aber viel lieber." Harry leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen und hob seine Hüften leicht an. Wieder ein missbilligender Ton von Severus, gefolgt jedoch von einem "Evanesca". Harry lag nun völlig nackt auf den Laken.  
  
"Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus." sagte Severus und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. "Servus imobilis". Harrys Handgelenke wurden plötzlich von zwei zwar nicht rauhen, dafür aber widerstandsfähig aussehenden Seilen umschlungen und die Enden wickelten sich stramm um die hölzernen Bettpfosten. Das gleiche passierte bei seinen Knöcheln, so dass Harry nun, den Hintern hochgereckt, unbeweglich auf dem Bett lag.  
  
"Interessant.." In seinen Augen lag Verlangen. "..könnte ich trotzdem ein Kissen für drunter bekommen?" Etwas Flehendes ersetzte die Begierde, die trotzdem noch unterschwellig da war.  
  
"Wenn du ganz lieb bitte sagst."   
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Ja, das tut es auch." Er nahm eines von den großen grünen Seidenkissen und schob es Harry unter den Rücken. Durch die Veränderung des Winkels präsentierte Harry ihm nun, ob er wollte oder nicht, seinen After.  
  
"Nette Aussicht?" Er wackelte ein bisschen hin und her und war entzückt über Severus' offensichtliches Interesse, das sich zwischen die Robe hinausschob.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie verlockend das aussieht."  
  
Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schob dann die Unterlippe vor. "Ich will jetzt Sex.. bitteee."   
  
"Jah, diese Runden Backen, noch so jung und knackig und dann noch... oh, du willst Sex? Wieso hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?" Und ohne jegliche Vorbereitung oder Vorwarnung, stieß Severus in Harry hinein.  
  
"Du Bastard." Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch als Severus weiter in ihn hineinglitt, diesmal etwas langsamer und mehr rücksichtsvoller, entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Doch die Entspanntheit wich wieder, als Severus einfach mittendrin, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, aufhörte. "Was soll das?!"  
  
Harry hatte seine Gesichtszüge nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich flehend zusammen. Severus lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Hände neben Harrys Kopf ab.   
  
"Du bist so niedlich wenn du hilflos bist." Es war ein garstiges Lächeln und Harry fing schon wieder an zu schmollen und zerrte ein wenig an den Stricken. Er sah seine Chance, dass der Winkel, in dem er an die   
  
Bettpfosten gebunden war sich beliebig verschieben konnte, und so nahm er mit Hilfe der unteren Stricke als Stütze seine Kraft zusammen und stieß sich mit voller Wucht nach unten, weiter auf Severus Erektion.  
  
Severus keuchte auf und kam dem darauffolgendem Stoß entgegen, und auch den Stößen danach, weshalb sich Harry nicht mehr anstrengen brauchte. Ein Rhythmus baute sich auf und mit ihm auch die Erregung, die beide durchflutete. Severus begann mitten in seinen Bewegungen Harrys Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen und als Harry kam, ließ auch er sich gehen. Zumal es auch anders gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre, da sich in Harry alles zusammenzog und so Severus' Penis einem immensen Druck ausgesetzt war.   
  
Sein Sperma ergoss sich in Harry und als er endlich wieder genügend Luft zum Bewegen und Denken bekam, ließ er die Seile verschwinden und legte sich neben ihn. Harry drückte sich an Severus und legte ihm eine Hand auf die verschwitzte Brust. Die Hand wanderte hinauf und spielte dann mit einer Strähne blonden Haares.   
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst." Harrys Stimme war plötzlich nicht mehr die stimmbruchgereifte Jungenstimme, sondern hell und klar und weiblich.   
  
"Du hättest nur fragen brauchen, Süße." Lucius küsste seine Frau und legt ihr dann einen Arm um den schlanken Körper. Narcissa wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und legte die alberne Brille des Potterjungen beiseite.  
  
"Und nächstes Mal spielt du Bellatrix und ich ihren Mann, okay?" murmelte sie zum Abschluss noch schläfrig. 


End file.
